


Day Two: Hypothermia

by Allonnzy67



Series: Voltron Whump Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Day 2, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, I kinda forgot about you, I'm sorry its so late, Major Character Injury, Sorry Keith, Voltron Whump Week, Whump, hance if you squint, i didn't really put much comfort in though, pretty vague star wars reference, school is terrible, this took forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonnzy67/pseuds/Allonnzy67
Summary: What is it with the normal missions ending up as the most dangerous?The team goes to an ice planet. Hunk gets lost. Worrying occurs. An overall bad time.Written for Voltron Whump Week Day Two: Hypothermia





	Day Two: Hypothermia

**Author's Note:**

> OMG THIS IS LIKE SUPER LATE BUT I STILL WANTED TO POST IT AND I SWEAR I WILL DO THE OTHER DAYS I MISSED AT SOME POINT BUT OF COURSE I GET INJURED ON WHUMP WEEK AND THIS IS KINDA LONG SORRY ANYWAYS ENJOY THE STORY!

Well, this was not how Hunk pictured his day would go.

 

It’s not that there was anything that went horribly wrong or a strange event; in fact, the day was pretty much average.

 

No surprise Galra attacks, no weird crystal infections, not even a new distress beacon.

 

Hunk just, well, he found himself in, a peculiar situation, to say the least.

 

Allura had sent the team down to find some weird plant on a planet that seemed far too much like Hoth, and they had split up to find it quicker.

 

Hunk had set off to search for the plant, and get back.

 

And promptly found himself lost.

 

And while this wouldn’t be a problem normally, he wasn’t able to contact anyone on the team.

 

_ It’s probably just the atmosphere _ .

 

_ It’s okay, there’s no need to panic. It will all be fine. I’m sure everyone will notice I’m missing and find me. It’ll be fine. _

 

Of course, the day’s on this planet were much shorter than those of Earth, and the sun was starting to go down, bringing colder temperatures.

 

On an already cold planet.

 

_ Okay, it’s time to panic. _

 

Hunk could feel the the temperature dropping quickly, even in his armour. He knew they were supposed to regulate his body temperature, but he supposed they were only able to do it for so long.

 

_ How long has it been anyways? _

 

Hunk glanced up at the sky, to already see the sun almost out of sight. He could feel himself shivering quite a bit, and he noticed that he was stumbling just a little bit.

 

_ I’m probably just a little tired. Now, the castle is… _

 

_ This way? _

 

_ No, I just came from there. _

 

_ Didn’t I? _

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright Princess, we found the Triper plant.”

 

“Excellent. Have all the paladins returned?”

 

“All except for Hunk.”

 

“Where is Hunk?”

 

Shiro looked over at Lance, who had just posed the question.

 

“Yeah, I haven’t seen him the entire time we’ve been here.”

 

Pidge walked over to them, worry evident in her brow.

 

“We’ve all run into each other at least once while looking for these plants; how come we haven’t seen Hunk?”

 

Shiro studied the question Pidge had posed. It was true none of the other paladins had run into Hunk. He hadn’t even been answering on the comms, but it wasn’t odd that one of the paladins would mute it in order to focus. 

 

But usually Hunk would keep his on, always afraid something would happen as soon as he muted his.

 

“Pidge, did you ever get a chance to fix Hunk’s helmet after that last mission?”

 

“Shit!”

 

Both Pidge and Lance look wildly in Shiro’s direction, white with fear.

 

“We have to find him! What if he’s hurt?!! God, I should’ve known something was wrong, I’m his best friend! How did I not know! Shiro, what if…”

 

“Lance! Calm down. He’s probably fine, he just didn’t know to rendezvous back here now. Coran, can you still find his location?”

 

“But Shiro, what if there was something wrong with his suit too? It’s freezing on this planet! We’d be ice cubes currently if we didn’t have working armour!!”

 

Shiro was trying to find a way to logically calm Lance’s panic, but was interrupted by Coran. 

 

“I’ve pinpointed his location. He’s actually not too far from all of you!”

 

“Coran, can you get a read on his vitals?”

 

Shiro could see Lance’s unmasked panic as he asked this question. It was unsettling; Shiro had never seen him like this before.

 

“Of course my boy! It looks like he’s still alive, if that’s what you’re checking.”

 

“What’s his body temperature?”

 

“Oh, around 157 Figlhines, or in human terms about 87 degrees fahrenheit.”

 

Lance paled; he looked as though he’d seen a ghost.

 

“That’s too low for any human,” Pidge said softly. 

 

“Coran, send us his location, and get a pod ready. Pidge; get to Green and get ready for a quick take off. Lance; let’s go get Hunk.”

 

Shiro started toward Hunk, Lance hot on his tail.

 

He only had to hope they weren’t too late.

 

* * *

 

Hunk groaned; he felt as though he’d been run over by a truck. He stopped shivering a while ago. He knew he should be concerned but he really didn’t care. All he wanted was to lay down. 

 

The ground seemed pretty soft after all, and it wouldn’t hurt to take a quick nap. With the darkness encroaching on the sides of his vision anyways, he didn’t have that much of a choice anyways.

 

And so, he shut his eyes.

 

* * *

 

“Hunk!”

Lance was greeted with his worst nightmare; Hunk, laying on the ground still.

 

Not responding

 

_ What if he wasn’t even breathing? _

 

_ What if.. _

 

“Lance!”

 

Lance whirled at the sound of Shiro’s voice.

 

“You need to focus right now. Hunk will be fine, but we need to get him to the castle. Help me lift up his right side.”

 

Lance got on the other side of Hunk, and together they lifted him up and started to make their way back to the lions. 

 

Hunk’s head lolled to the side, lifeless.

 

Lance swallowed the anxiety building in his throat and looked straight ahead.

 

They were quickly greeted by the sight of the Green Lion and ran inside, who then sprinted to the castle.

 

Lance could hear Shiro in the background checking on Hunk’s condition, but everything was starting to fade around him as he thought about what almost happened.

 

_ What could still happen _

 

He vaguely felt the Green Lion touch down in the hanger, and the process of getting Hunk on a stretcher and down to the infirmary was a blur in his mind.

 

Lance looked at the image of Hunk in a healing pod, right in front of him.

 

_ It’s okay now _

 

_ He’s going to be okay  _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> @5-lions-and-a-castle


End file.
